When traveling with a baby or small infant wearing diapers, an individual typically has available a diaper and wipes so that in the event the baby or infant soils the diaper they are currently wearing, they can be changed. To this end, there are numerous diaper bags on the market which have an interior compartment capable of receiving one or more diapers and a disposable, self-contained package of diaper wipes.
There are generally three main types of diaper wipe packages. One type has a hard plastic outer casing with a pivotable lid which opens to expose a stack of diaper wipes therein. A second type also has a hard, plastic outer casing but includes a dispenser member over the stack of diaper wipes and a lid which pivots to cover or expose a slit in the dispenser member through which the diaper wipes are individually dispensed. This type is commonly referred to as a pop-up type diaper wipe dispenser. The first and second types can be repeatedly refilled with a new stack of diaper wipes. The third type is a single-use, disposable, flexible plastic package including a stack of diaper wipes and a slit in a broad surface of the package to enable the individual to grasp a diaper wipe and pull it through the slit. A disadvantage of the first two types of package is that they are clunky and take up a lot of space in smaller diaper bags. A disadvantage of the third type of package is that there is a premium for the disposable nature of the package (thus making it less economical) and it is not securely retained in the diaper bag and can move around, possibly being buried underneath other objects in the diaper bag. Another problem with some types of the disposable packages, is that a diaper wipe may be partially pulled through the slit. As such, the portion pulled through the slit is exposed in the diaper bag and can accumulate dirt which would render it unsanitary and inadvisable for use when wiping the baby or infant. Moreover, the portion pulled through the slit may dry out which further renders it ineffective for use.
Another disadvantage of all of these prior art diaper wipe packages is that when carried in a larger diaper bag or other container, it is necessary to first locate the diaper wipe package, and other accessories for performing the diaper change, inside of the larger diaper bag. This process may be time-consuming and require hands-on attention by the individual while they are attending to the baby or infant in need of a diaper change. Thus, the individual must not only keep a hand on the baby or infant, they must also search around the larger diaper bag for a diaper and a diaper wipe package. Obviously, the more attention the individual must give to locating the diaper and diaper wipes translates into less attention on the baby or infant, which is very disadvantageous.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a container having a defined compartment capable of receiving a stack of diaper wipes with the diaper wipes being secured in the compartment in a moisture-retaining manner.